Fallen Angels
by SkinnyJeans
Summary: Even Angels fall sometimes


A/N : Kates POV. I wasn't sure which couple to make this one shot about, KS, or KJ, so if you think I picked the wrong pairing, review with the other idea, and I'll try to write another version.

Disclaimer: My grief counsellor says I should get over the fact that I don't own Lost and never will. Boo Hoo!

* * *

Fallen Angels and Disbelief

Kate knew she had been wrong about him. But deep down she had always known that he could never accept her. He was always going to try to be better. To try and forget about the dark past that clung to her like a bad smell. But she had never thought it would end like this. Jack would never give up, would he? Thats what she had thought. She could never have imagined him doing what he was doing now. She could never imagine him walking away.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my saviour in my time of need_

Everyone had warned Jack about her.That one was beyond fixing. But Jack had never believed it. Jack had always thought he could rescue her. But he couldn't see what was happening to Kate right in front of him.

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
_

He had tried to help her. He had vowed to help her if it was the last thing he did. But sometimes, it just seemed pointless. Kate didn't wan't to be fixed. She was happy to drown in the fear and the agony that surrounded her. She thought she deserved to be punished. Jack had tried everything.

_I saw the angels,  
I lead them to your door_.

But she had thrown it back in his face . She didn't want to 'dig in'. She was still haunted by the ghosts of her past. Jack could see it in her eyes. She didn't care about him. She never had. That's all Jack saw when he looked into her eyes. No pain. No love. No sadness. Just emptiness. Why hadn't he seen that before?

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start._

Kate knew she was doing a good job of convincing him. But she wasn't doing such a good job of convincing hreself. She knew she cared for him, and more often than not she found herself dreaming about him. She wished that she could start over, wipe the horror away. But all she had left now was her dreams.

_You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real._

It was like the day of the Hunting Party. All Jack wanted was to spare her the pain. But she had ignored him as per usual. Jack had never forgiven himself for getting her captured. Little did he know, Kate had cried herself to sleep that night.

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

But the next morning, Kate was the Ice Queen again. Never showing emotion, never letting her guard down. Even the playful smile plastered across her face was an act.

_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

She had always ben blind to him. To his kindness, his love, the way he had once cared about her. Or else she had never cared.

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

When he had first met her, he had been enchanted. She had woven her spell around him like a web, and now he was struggling to break free. Jack didn't know if Kate was even capable of loving anymore.

_Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

He couldn't work out what she was scared of any more. He didn't know the secrets in her past that tore a hole through her heart everytime she looked at him. He didn't know taht she'd locked up her heart and thrown away the key. He didn't know the reason why.

_This world may have failed you,  
it doesn't give you reason why._

Kate would always be his angel. The mistakes she made, and the lies she had told didn't matter to him. But that would never stop her walking away.

_The smilethat tore me apart_.

It had never really been mean to be. The world had decieved him once again the minute he laid eyes on her.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

And as she turned and walked to the horizon, Jack finally knew the truth.

Even Angels Fall Sometimes.

* * *

_Hello again! I've just started to recover from a major bout of writers block! Anyway I hope you like the one shot! I listened to this song on youtube and loved it so I thought I'd put it in a fanfic! It didn't turn out quite how I would have liked but hey! Anything's better than being stuck on a creepy island..._

_Anyway I have a problem, because I have run out of ideas to put in my other fanfics, so if you've read them and got any plot ideas put them in the review to me, and if I use it I will credit you with the idea!__Please! I'm desperate, because I can write stories fine, it's just coming up with the ideas!_

_Anyways - R&R, and I will see you all soon!_

_Adios amigos!_

_SkinnyJeans xxx_


End file.
